


Here I am. Cleaning up your mess again.

by Enamoured



Series: Teen Hollstein [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernaturals, Angst, Eventual Smut (Maybe), F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, I Don't Even Know, Teen Laura, alternating pov, teen carm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamoured/pseuds/Enamoured
Summary: This could be anything really. Probably just some lovely lovely fluffy teen Hollstein.





	1. Cupcake gets door-ed

~ Laura POV ~

Danny: Oi, Hollis  
Laura: mhmm  
Danny: have you seen the new girl ;) ;)  
Laura: nope, I’m in my second period math, I haven’t had the opportunity to gawk at any new girls :(  
Danny: how very unfortunate for you

I looked up from my phone, before quickly slipping it in my coat pocket barely hanging over my chair. Shit! What’s vectors again? Not only had I been staring out the window for the explanation, i was 2 pages behind everyone else because of the inconveniently timed messages. Okay first page, Hollis. Nope. Nope.   
“Could I just check your first answer?” I asked the boy next to me. Big hair (big ego), drummer in a band.   
“Yeah, what did you get?” He groaned   
I pretended to look at my paper  
“..umm 7?” I spoke through gritted teeth  
“ I got half AB plus quarter CF...” he said grinning at me. Oh dear.  
I did the only reasonable thing I could in this situation. Laugh it off, quickly copy the answers he has just accidentally shown me and asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher said yes obviously, I had half completed my work...

I quickly moved past all the tables and more quickly rushed down the stairs to un-“frazzle” my brain from all the mathematics. Moving this quickly has its disadvantages, like not seeing much but the direct line to the bathroom. CRASH. My head against a door.  
“I’m so sorry” said a concerned voice.  
“It’s okay” I said quickly and flinching. My own hand was grasping my head and on top of it the girl reached out on top of my own. I squinted my eyes enough to re-evaluate my surrounding. Blue walls. Grey carpet. A girl in front of me. At this point, I believed concussion had skewed my reality. That is if I had concussion, which I didn’t. I winced.  
“Does it hurt that bad? Jeez cutie, I’m surprised I haven’t completely knocked you out. I’m sorry, Jesus Christ. Let me help you to the nurse or the bathroom or something”   
“The nurse is 99% evil, I’d rather hit my head again” Laughing, I opened my eyes properly taking in the complete of the girl standing in front of me. She laughed too probably out of pity, but none the less was something else to watch.

~Carmilla POV~

I almost just decapitated a girl with a door. The unlucky girl victim to this happens to be unbelievably cute and was dabbing a wet paper towel on her swollen forehead.   
“If it’s any consolation sweetheart, I think the new ... accessory makes you look hotter. I mean it really makes your .. umm” I wavered my hand around my face as she stared at me smirking. Very cute. “...Forehead stand out” why, oh why did you say that?  
“Oh thanks, it was the look I was going for actually.” The girl giggled. Nervously, I did too. I watched as water dropped down from the paper towel down her face. With my sleeve I wiped away the drop of water on top of her nose.  
“Here let me”. I gestured to the paper towel. she nodded and looked away as I checked her now extremely red and swollen forehead. “I’m carmilla by the way” She smiled at me   
“Laura”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a long day, longer than any school day I’ve ever known. As soon as I arrived home, I flopped my whole body on the couch and flung my back to other side of the room into unpacked boxes.   
“Bad day?!” Shouted Mattie from another room  
“Not necessarily!”

She drifted in the room with her usual elegance and positioned herself next to me on the arm of the couch. She comforted me by rubbing my shoulder briefly before further probation.  
“So did you make any friends, darling?”  
“Not sure”  
“How can you not be sure? Either you talked with people or you wallowed and sulked in the corner. Now please don’t tell me it’s the latter because otherwise it’s a day wasted on introductory rubbish” she sighed   
“I’m not sure” I grumbled into the cushions. “I talked to this one girl..”  
“Oh, do go on” she mocked although I’m sure she still was interested  
“I accidentally smashed her head into a door”  
Mattie cackled and spluttered our “ ‘milla dear, that’s not how you make friends, darling” 

Well,I did get her number 

 

~Laura POV~

The bump had not gone down. 3 hours later and it still hadn’t gone down. And who’s gonna believe, “I walked into a door”.  
Dragged my feet the whole way home and opened the door as slowly as possible to minimise the risk of my dad seeing my injury before I had time to cover it up enough for him for not complain to the school.  
“Laura, is that you?” Mumbled a voice from the kitchen. A man with oven gloves walked out into the hall way, my dad.  
“Oh my god, Laura what’s happened to your face?!”


	2. Mother’s Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I orginally put in Effie for some cute domestic Hollstein potentional. Then remember Hollstein are also teens it won’t be as cute. Then I was too far gone with Effie’s character so I’m leaving her in. Enjoy the insight to Carmilla’s home life.

~Laura POV~  
“Oh my god, Laura what’s happened to your face?!” ... oh shit  
“Dad don’t worry. Don’t panic” I said partly covering some of the now forming bruise with my hand.  
“Don’t panic Laura, Love. Just lay down” He rushed around the house, panicking. Much described by the common phrase ‘chicken with it’s head cut off’. He loped in the living room I had laid down on, as ordered, with a first aid box.   
“Dad, I’m fine” I reassured him. He, persisted in bandaging my head and tutting like I were an animal begging. “Can you stop?” I slapped his hands away gently.   
“Who’s done this to you? I’ll ring the school!” Dad, angry, this was rare. One of those men, was my father, that would persistently be in a constant state or stress with an anomaly day of happiness or indeed anger.  
“Nobody! It was an accident”

~Carmilla POV~  
I went up to my room shortly after my talk with Mattie. On one side were my boxes, some of my stuff mixed with Will’s, unfortunately. On the other side, my younger sister Effie’s. The move was beneficial for some of us I guess. Will doesn’t have to sleep on the sofa anymore. Lucky him. Mattie doesn’t have to share with me. She has traded up to a nicer way of living. She owns a cupboard and doesn’t have to share a bathroom with me anymore. Due to her recent developments in the industry she offered money (a large amount) to Mother for a down payment for a bigger house and offered to pay half rent.   
I can’t complain much. It’s a nicer house. We aren’t half as much as in each other’s faces as we use to be. But there’s something about the downgrade in sharing a room with Mattie than sharing a room with Effie.  
I heard the door slam, basically as soon as I closed the door to my room. And then footsteps up the stairs. And then the door flung open.   
“Did everyone stare at you today?” She burst in, looking distressed. I shook my head at her. Such a worrier.  
“I didn’t notice. And so what if they do? We’re new. Things like this normally only happen at kindergarten” She sighed and threw her bag down, before frowning at me and leaving me in piece. Clearly, she had a bad day. No reason I shouldn’t have some fun though. 

Carmilla: Hey cupcake, how’s your head? xx

I decided I didn’t need much introduction, who else would be asking about her head other than the assaulter herself? It took a while for her to respond, walking back from school I suppose.

Laura: better thank you. Although my dad’s not impressed, he was practically on the brink of preforming CPR but that’s my dad all over x

Carmilla: I’m still so so sorry about it xx

Laura: don’t be I should of yknow looked where I was going. Anyways how was your first day of school? Xx

Carmilla: good. Except I think I’ve ruined my chance with this girl because I smashed her head into a door ;) 

Laura: I’d say your chances are still pretty strong 

 

GET IN!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the evening, everyone had settled into a peaceful state of complete comfort. Despite of everything. The boxes. The cold room. The fact we were sitting in silence whilst eating our dinner. I had slid the bowl of spaghetti across the counter top to Ef’s sleepy presence. Mattie had breezed in and looked across at the her with mild disgust. Not that Effie was awake to care.

“Good food, darling?” Mattie chimed to Me.  
“Lovely” I returned whilst looking down into the bowl. We proceeded to eat in silence. Mattie and Will exchanged looks across the table of thankful smiles. Their brother/ sister relationship didn’t contain as much substance. Mattie and me got on. Will and I did, of course we have to. We are twins. Simultaneously we all reacted to a shuffle at the door. The lock clicked and in stepped in Mother.

“MY ANGELS! How are you all!” She rushed. Putting down her bags and plastering fake laughs in her comments. She made herself at home. Surprising, since she had only spend half an hour in it tops. She hovered over the table, much like a hawk. Then rubbed her hands, sitting down at the master chair of the table next to Effie and Mattie. “Efthemia, honey. How are you!” She stressed the ‘are’ as if she was tugging it into manipulation. She then nudged Effie’s arm. She reacted like most of us would, in fear, and shuffled her chair closer to me and glared at Mother.  
“You are scaring the poor children” Mattie whispered.   
It was true. Will was already moving towards the door. Effie was basically whimpering and I was close to burning a hole in the back of Mother’s head.


	3. Side effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very boring- Carm is mad and Laura can’t sleep. Not a lot here but the good stuff is coming I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does everyone want to see next?

~Carmilla POV~   
“I’m going to my room” I declared, grabbing my little sister with me. I stormed out dragging her along. I gave no thoughts to how I was dragging her, I was in fact treating her like a rag doll. Too distracted by the thoughts buzzing around my head, burrowing into my skull. I hated her. I hate mother.  
“Ow you’re hurting me!”   
I realised that I had dug my nails into her dainty arm and she had been trying to pry me off her. “I’m sorry chick”. I gasped and let go. She cowered away from me and walked away with a huff. 

~Laura POV~  
My head was wrapped like I was an reincarnation of Frankenstein’s monsters with the screw in it’s head. A massive bandage does indeed make it totally uncomfortable to sleep on. (Not that I was going to proceed to wearing it, it was ridiculous). Making matter worst my girl wasn’t messaging back. The girl. The girl I met in school. I meant the girl. We have had like an half hour text conversation. She can’t be bored of me already? Can she?  
I rolled over in bed to check the time. 11:38. Any sane person on a Monday night would have been at least trying to sleep. Not me. My brain was totally trapped in the thoughts of what would happen next. Potential conversations; all the good stuff to make my head spin.


	4. Like a cat in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning in the Karnstein house. Laura gets to school early.

~Laura POV~  
I woke up with a headache like you wouldn’t believe. Only to remove the bandage to reveal a purple and beaming blue blotch on my head. I made my way downstairs to where my father was reading a newspaper. And picked up a piece of toast he had made for me. He peered from the top of his newspaper and sighed at me, uttering something under his breath. If I heard it would have been something along of the lines of “Laura Eileen Hollis what are we going to do with you?”. A classic dad line. No massive glowing blemish was going to kill the buzz I woke up with though. Today was a day in line with many other day where I could sneakily gawk at the beautiful Carmilla Karnstein. 

~Carmilla POV~

“Morning, darling” Mattie preformed as I entered the room. Awfully bright and cheery to vocalise to a room of zombies.  
“mornin’” I said whilst sneaking my way across to the counter top with coffee. Careful not to disrupt the peace. Mattie was giggling to herself, I noticed Effie sitting crossed legged now completely asleep with her head on the cold marble and hair spread across the whole table. She still hadn’t forgiven me I was certain, she hadn’t acknowledged me all night. I would have known because I had my phone on all night waiting for a message from cupcake. Desperate I know. Will waltzed downstairs, hair sticking on end and in his joggers. He and Mattie recognised each other silently as Will gently placed Effie’s bag next to her chair not to wake her.   
“Where’s mother?” He whispered to me. I shrugged. Like I care where that witch was, as long as she was as far way from me as possible. 

~Laura POV~

Dad took pity on me a drove me the full way to school. Unusual for him as he normally has work or is in a rush or generally wants a little time for himself.   
“Thanks dad” I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and pulling my rucksack out the car door. He drove away waving.   
Boy, it was pretty cold outside. As much as the library did sound great in comparison to the absolute blistering cold, I was still hungry and you can’t eat in there. I didn’t bring in cookies just to way down my bag. My best option; the art room. The lights were off I was absolutely certain nobody would mind or bother that I was in there. The halls were dark. Nobody was actually around to turn the lights on yet. I opened the door to the class room. Dark, like I had expected. A small movement occurred in the corner. It darted like a spider.   
Like a cat after a ball the dark figure made it’s way along the back wall. I winced my eyes trying to see who or what it was. ‘Shit, I’m gonna get murdered’ I thought as it came closer. I backed up a little. The lights sprung on, blindingly.   
“Carmilla!” I stuttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think?


	5. Maths Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Yes I’m going to make Carmilla flirt persistently in class.

~Laura POV~   
“What in Merlin’s name do you think you are doing? You could have given me a heart attack” I breathed out chuckling a bit. I could have sworn she was even prettier than before. Especially now with a glowing smile on her face looking slightly absentmindedly at me.  
“Did I scare you?”   
“You think?!”   
She brushed my hair out of my face and grinned at me. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise you were that jumpy” she pulled a leaf out of my hair. “Windy out there, eh?”. How embarrassing.   
“Hmm. What are you doing in here?” I murmured. Totally smitten actually.  
“Art, I don’t know what you do in your art rooms here, but that’s the common activity we do where I come from”  
“Right, art. Sorry it totally looks like you’re doing art I don’t know what I was thinking. We do art here. In art rooms. Art in art rooms ahah-“  
“You’re rambling sweetheart” Carmilla said backing away. Probably for the best because it was quite probable that I could have hyperventilated. “Are you okay? Rough morning or something?” She looked concerned all of a sudden, like she were a naughty kid about to get told off.  
“No no” I laughed, putting my arm out to her. To my surprise, she froze completely apart from her arm which jerked away. “-the opposite actua..I’m sorry.” I said freezing up myself.   
“Not at all, I’ll umm... text you.. later. Urrr. Bye Laura” everyone word she strung together she collected her stuff and drifted to the door, stride by stride. 

What did I do wrong?

~Carmilla POV~ 

Did I really just mess it all up that quickly? I moved as quickly as possible to my first lesson. If I could have borrowed a motorcycle to get there quicker I would have sat my butt and started that thing like it was my job. Blurs of faces moves past me, I pushed into most of them. And most of them pushed back. Was it that time already? Clearly I had took the long way to math class because there was Laura standing there, looking down. She waved, moving all fingers separately and looked back down with red cheeks. The door of the class opened up and she was one of the first to walk in. I made sure I was one of the last. Then confronted the teacher with the problem of where to sit me.  
There Laura was sitting sorrowfully at the back. A blonde girl and a boy with a large frizzy Afro were bickering quietly, but enough to draw Laura’s attention. I watched as she looked up from her maths book.   
“... can’t you sit next to her? Aren’t you suppose to be her friend?” The drummer said, quite obnoxiously as Laura was in hearing distance.   
“It’s your seat, you sit next to her”.   
Idiots, I thought. I’d pay them both good money to sit next to the pretty little cupcake.  
I was sat mostly near the front, bummer. The table was at a good angle, just enough to cover my phone...

~Laura POV~

Carmilla: I like your hair

I glanced at Carmilla looking at me expectantly. When she knew she had caught my glare she winked.  
This could be interesting.


	6. The perks of an art room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla doesn’t have a top on. Laura is thinking what we are alllllll thinking.

~Laura POV~ 

Laura: you could get your phone confiscated yknow   
Carmilla: I think it’s worth the risk ;)

Oh game on

Laura: I thought maybe surds were your thing??  
Carmilla: on the contrary cupcake, anything but surds. My thing is more cute blondes on the other side of the classroom 

I could feel my face go red. Hot spiked up my neck and i shuffled in my seat, shit she is good at this flirting thing. It’s like that morning was all forgotten in her mind. 

Laura: really? Do you want me to tell Elsie or shall I let you work your magic ;)?

Wait does she know Elsie?

Laura: Elsie being the girl behind me   
Carmilla: haha very funny sweetheart. 

It being very hard to text between all glances between us and glares from the teacher. And class work.. before I could get back to her the bell went. Okay my chance. We both wobbled at the back of the crowd leaving the class. Both of us dawdling and wandering closer together. Reaching the near back of the huddle, Carmilla and I were compressed together in a total packed like in sardine  
fashion, where everyone who was in the lesson was trying to squeeze through the door at the same time. I smiled at her as I could feel her hot breath on my neck.  
“I wasn’t talking about Elsie” Carmilla said to the side of my ear. It could have classified as whispering, but it was loud enough to hear over shouts of ‘move’ and ‘get out the way’ by the people ahead of us to the people already in the corridor. She grabbed my little finger with her hand, swinging it playfully as we both pushed through the door. She turned left; to science. I turned right; to history. I longed after her for a while in my head, wishing I had science (even though I hate hate hate science). 

~Carmilla POV~ 

I hate science. I hated it before. I hate it still. I walked at a reasonable pace. In the correct direction. On the correct side. Some big ginger moron walked in to me and acted stunned when I reacted.  
“move” I growled   
“No, you’re welcome” she said sarcastically shifting back into my way.  
“Move!” I grizzled pushing through her, making sure I had dug my elbow in as I pushed her out of my way. 

The day was fairly slow building to lunch. By fairly slow I mean; ripping my eyes out and offering them to a death goddess for my freedom slow. I tiptoed through the cafeteria with my chocolate muffin (like I’d spend my money on a salad or panini) in search of Laura. I thought it would be easy. Look for the ray of sunshine or the massive rainbow that seemed to be surrounding her (not a gay euphemism but I mean it could be that too). 

I saw nothing. 

~Laura POV~ 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry”  
Yep I had just dropped my lunch. Some on the floor. Some on my self. Most, you guessed it, on Carmilla.  
“Seriously?” She whined brushing off some tomato pasta off herself before crouching down and picking up my lunch tray.   
People surrounding us looked and giggled. Carmilla explicitly didn’t care, and started to clear up for me looking at me sympathetically every so often. Meanwhile, I stood there, humiliated.   
“Come on cupcake, let’s get cleared up” Carmilla put her tomato covered hand in mine and pulled me away from the scene of the crime.   
She didn’t take me to the toilet or the changing rooms. She took me into the art room. I had no idea she knew the school so well. I had no clue there was a sink it the art room.   
She began to run the edge of her top under the tap. Her white top was a lost cause. She laughed and shook her head as I watched in despair.   
“I’m sorry” I whispered.  
“Let’s call it even” she nodded at my head. Oh yes the bruise. Non the less I felt bad.  
“At least let me help” I said taking the bar soap from the side of the sink, which was covered in splotches and dabs and lines of various colours, a lot of them brown. I began to scrub at the bottom of her top, fully aware I kept brushing my hand against her stomach. The situation was far too embarrassing to acknowledge that too.   
“Maybe it will be easier, if I take it off”. I went beetroot red. Similar to the colour of the new stains of our tops. Oops. “Easier to wash it” She clarified, rising an eyebrow. I knew that’s what she meant. I dropped the material. And she lifted it off and drooped it over the sink. She turned to me. I gawked at her and didn’t even try to stop myself. She blatantly found humour in it, smiling ear from ear. “You spilt your food on me. Your fault. Not mine” She said, looking down admiring her own body.

She is so beautiful, I don’t blame her. If I had a body like hers I would of also checked myself out. She moved closer to me. Where in Hermione’s name has my tact gone? Is it too soon to kiss her?  
“What you think cupcake?” She said nonchalantly turning to the sink, pressing her skin against me and raising her jaw in the air.

It’s good nobody uses the art room during lunch.


	7. Pasta in your hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The advantages of being topless.

~Laura POV~   
“I think I’ve ruined your top” I whimpered, also turning to the sink. I furiously scrubbed the whole thing now. Carmilla saw my panic clearly and took the top out of my hands and chucked it in the sink.   
“It doesn’t matter, don’t worry” She soothed. She put my hands together between hers. Valid because my hands were red and cold.   
“You’ve got pasta in your hair” I cringed. I ran my fingers through her hair and detached the food. I threw the pasta in the sink and reacted to the texture by sticking my tongue out and creating the noise ‘Bleugh’. She clearly found little humour in this because she just stared at me and raised an eyebrow. Then the hand covering my own was gone and reappeared on my jaw. I turned my head gingerly towards Carmilla. I blinked very slowly, willing myself not to rush anything or making sure I didn’t pounce, because in front of me was a super duper hot girl with a top off and a smart look on her face and I had only known her for all of 2 days. I reopened my eyes and the sight of her was one I’ll never quite get over. Her eyes dark, eyebrows frowned, lips slightly gaped.  
I moved in slowly.   
She tilted her head, our noses rubbing together as she leans closer. The first kiss was delicate, yet it burnt against my lips and i'm not still sure who closed the distance, but it's clear neither of us regretted it. As we both moved in for more and more. Collectively our mouths pick up the pace, the atmosphere getting hotter by minutes and neither of us had the energy to pull apart. I was in a state of delight, I broke the kiss every time I smiled and she (I’m absolutely certain) was giggling. I kissed her again, this time she pushed me against the desk and pulled me close enough for not even a piece of paper to get through.  
The door swung open and hit against the wall.  
“Carmilla?” Said a deep voice. Carmilla pulled away and sighed. I was embarrassed to be caught obviously. Carmilla didn’t have a shirt on.. it was school, it’s hardly classy. She was annoyed.  
“What is it, William?” She hummed looking vaguely elsewhere. She was pouting and shaking her head wildly in disgust.   
This guy was clearly her brother. They bore a striking resemblance. Dark hair. Cheekbones. Same annoyed pout.  
“Sorry” he looked down at the floor “Mattie said...” he cleared his throat, acknowledging me with a little wave. “That we have to be home quick tonight. I’ve been looking for you everywhere. You’re not answering your phone”  
“I wander why..?” she gritted sarcastically. Will turned to walk away grabbing the door handle behind him. “Wait!” She said desperately and suddenly. “Do you have a jumper?” 

 

_______________________________

“That jumper is huge” I laughed. Carmilla dragged her feet along the floor, violently and deliberately.  
“Watch it, cupcake. I could have borrowed your top instead”. She grumbled and her dark locks spun around her.  
She turned to me. Smiled and pecked me on the lips. “Speak to you tonight...” she said suggestively. Smirking as she walked her way to the exit. I practically fainted. Why did she have to be so absolutely gorgeous????

Worst crush ever!

 

~Carmilla POV~  
“Mattie!” I rung through the house, slamming the front door behind me.  
“In here!” Echoed a voice from the Kitchen. I walked in warily.   
“Why did you want me home?”  
“Maman was here for a bit. Just caught Will but she had to be off. Some emergency apparently... sorry Darling”. Mattie put her hand on my shoulders to provide solace in this situation. But in fact I was delighted not to have to see that horrible woman. Considering I had the sympathy of my older sister I thought it was worth a shot in the dark for something else.  
“Mattie...can I have someone over for a sleepover?”  
“A girl?” Mattie enquired  
“A girl”  
“Depends what you plan to do with this.. girl” she smirked, clearly proud of my popularity development.  
“Oh geez, can’t a girl just have a friend?” I sighed seemingly angry, but this was the best cover I would have if I want to be left alone all night.   
“Okay calm down. Calm down. Of course you can have a girl over, my little monster” Mattie said nonchalantly. “But...” she added “unfortunately you will still have to share with the kid”

Great.


	8. Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla decides to meet up with Laura

~Carmilla POV~  
As if Effie was gonna be a problem.  
I decided now was a good enough time as any to message the Cupcake. See what she’s up to? See if she gets the maths work? Find out her deepest darkest secrets. The good stuff.

Carmilla: Hey Laura, are you busy?

I got a reply in seconds. Maybe she was looking at her phone?

Laura: Not at all. Why?  
Carmilla: I’m boredddd and who else would I message but my favourite cupcake to entertain me  
Laura: wow I’m flattered Carm 

Carm. Nobody’s ever called me that before. I could feel my face go red and hot. How entirely too sweet. It probably wouldn’t be half as sweet if it wasn’t associated with Laura.

Laura: so… today was nice  
Carmilla: just nice? ;) 

~Laura POV~  
Flirting already. Why is that surprising?

Laura: spectacular!  
Carmilla: did you have a Thesaurus in hand?  
Carmilla: You’re not bad yourself by the way  
Laura: ‘not bad’, I’ll take it.  
Carmilla: so I was thinking, school is extremely over populated for make out sessions. My house= empty half the time. And you can stay over whenever you like  
Laura: woah you don’t hang about, do you?  
Carmilla: you said it yourself the kiss was spectacular  
Laura: I don’t typically make out with people I just met, especially as we’re not a thing...  
Carmilla: a thing?????  
Laura: a relationship thing yknow  
Carmilla: I can be whatever you want me to be sweetheart

I could just imagine her smirking at the phone, knowing she was making me sweat in nervousness being the one making all the decisions.

Laura: I suppose, we could be a thing :) it’s not like you’re the worst person in the world ;)

I squealed and stomped in delight. Ecstatic.  
“Laura, honey are you okay?” Said my dad rushing to my room. “I thought someone was trying to kidnap you, Laura. Don’t shout unless it’s an emergency. If there is a kidnapper. Here” he handed me the bear spray he had brought to defend me with.  
“Thanks dad” I groaned

~Carmilla POV~  
I smiled like crazy at my phone. Laura Hollis my girl..thing.  
“Oi ‘Calla” sprung Effie. Bouncing around the room before flopping on the bed. “Will told me he caught you today” she said bouncing her eyebrows up and down at me, crossing her legs and flashing a grin. “Are you talking to her right now? Is that why you’re smiling like a kid at Christmas?” She darted over to me, crashing next to me.  
“None of your business” I played, pushing her away and holding my phone out of her reach.  
“It’s totally my business.” She turned serious. “You’ll need me to look after the baby” she said snatching my phone and winking . Quickly backing away.  
“You are so dead”  
“You locked it” She whined. “Carmillaaaaa” She said handing it back and blinked a couple of times to offer me perfect little bright blue puppy eyes. Little sneak.  
“I need to ask you something actually, you absolute horror” Sitting back on my bed, I pat the space next to me.  
“How much could I pay you to keep out of the room on my terms, IF this girl ever came over. Ever.”  
She pondered for a minute “20 dollars”  
“15”  
“20”  
“17”  
“20”  
“Fine” I shook her hand. Everything was lining up perfectly.

————————————

The next day I took it apon myself to message Laura. It was the weekend after all.  
Carmilla: good morning cupcake x  
My phone buzzed immediately. I quickly sat up in my bed.  
“Who you talking to?” Mumbled a sleepy Effie from across the room.  
“Nobody” I said and with that she rolled over and put a pillow over her head.

Laura: morning gorgeous x  
Laura: you don’t strike me as a morning person, why are you awake? X  
Carmilla: I smelt cooking downstairs, I have to be awake if I’m gonna go and steal it x  
Laura: ah right x  
Carmilla: I was thinking maybe we could do something together, today?  
Laura: yeah like what?  
Carmilla: I don’t know whatever’s good around here, I hear there’s a good bakery and coffee shop  
Laura: yeah Carm I told you about the good bakery and coffee shop. Very good plan though. x  
Carmilla: meet outside the shop at 12? x  
Laura: okay x

And now I had to go outside.

~Laura POV~  
I walked down to the shop as slowly as I could, being 15 minutes early and all, I had time to kill or so I thought. As I approached the shop on the bench outside was Carmilla.  
“You didn’t strike me as the early type” I laughed as I watched her turn a page of the book she was holding. She was looking unbelievably unapproachable with sunglasses on and her legs crossed. She pushed her glasses down and looked up at me.  
“I don’t seem to strike you as a lot of things” she said with her voice like chocolate.

——————————————

We got to the café in no time at all really. It was around the corner much to Carm’s delight. She pointed to a table and beckoned me to sit down whilst she got me something. She was so enthused about it, who was I to tell her no?

I never thought I would see myself reenacting a movie cliché, but low and behold, here I am sitting in a coffee shop staring at the back of Carmilla’s head at her raven locks, daydreaming about potential conversation ideas.

“Hey there, little nerd hottie” said Kirsh. He completely startled me and took an opportunity to sit in the seat opposite me. “What are you doing here?”  
“Kirsh, please don’t call me that. And I really really don’t mean to hurt your feelings but the seat is really really...occupied. I’m on a date”  
“Woah bro, with her?” He flicked his eyes up at Carmilla. I nodded desperately. He smiled, impressed. “Say no more” Kirsh scooted over a few tables and nodded at me and gave me a thumbs up before turning away.

“Here you go” Carmilla said passing down a mug and putting down her own beverage before sliding over package.  
“Thank you” inside the bag, the best looking cupcake I’ve ever seen. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou” I squeaked, jumping up and down in my seat before leaning across and kissing her on the cheek.  
“You’re very welcome” she said as I returned to my seat and began to devour the cake without any grace or manners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why’s Kirsh in the coffee shop? *eyebrow wiggle*


	9. Chocolates all over the floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost smut. Almost.

~Laura POV~   
The cake really was delicious. Mouth watering good.  
“You enjoying that, Cupcake?” Carmilla chuckled, raising her eyebrow at me.  
“YES!” I groaned, rolling my eyes and mouthing ‘Delishhh’ at her.  
At this point, unfortunately, the door to the café swung open abruptly and Danny waltzed in. She shot me and Carm a vehemence look.  
And pulled up a seat in between us.  
“What are you doing here with Vampirella?” She spat.  
“Yo D-Bear over here” hollered Kirsh. 

Carmilla groaned and gave me a look basically asking the same question.  
“It’s none of your business who I go on dates with.” I said matter-of-fact-ly and tilted my head to look at Carm.  
“Laura, I know. But she’s rude and annoying and you could do so so much better” Danny whinged.  
Carmilla grunted and blew out air like a broken fuel tank.   
“That’s not your decision to make. And not too be too brazen here but you’re kinda ruining my date” I said, indicating with my hand that she should probably leave. She got up, but not before shooting me and Carm another sardonic look.  
“We should probably go, Sweetheart. I couldn’t stand it if our date got ruin by Xena’s glares over there.” She slowly got to her feet and offered me a hand. “We could always go to my place, I’m sure we have many sweet pastry and baked goods stored somewhere”

~Carmilla POV~  
We got home fairly quickly. I noticed Mattie’s car was gone in the drive way so I knew that to get peace and quiet would be fairly easy.  
As soon as I got in I heard the buzzed off the TV, which meant Will had to be out because he would be playing games on the TV less than quietly. Laura took her jacket off and smiled at me. She was clearly nervous, not yet picking up on the full sense of my own security knowing how easy it would be to get rid of Effie.  
I wandered through to the living room. Then opened the door slowly and Laura traipsed behind me with her shaking hand knitted in mine. Effie looked up from the sofa dipping her hand in a bag of chocolate, a mischievous smile spilt across her lips.  
“Hey Ef, you mind if we sit in here” I said competing with the voices on TV  
“Be my guest” she replied. I sat next to Effie and patted the place next to me for Laura to sit. She grinned nervously at me.   
I tapped Effie on the arm and she showed her hand (which in our own little language meant 5 minutes) I returned showing three fingers (indicating times 3). She nodded and got up throwing the bag of chocolates on my lap and smirking.   
“I’m nipping to the shops” she drifted towards the door. “Nice to see ya” she nodded at Laura. “See you in 15 minutes. Behave. Carmilla” She said with a wink and closed the door behind her.  
Laura breathed out like she was relieved.   
“Don’t worry about her” I grabbed Laura’s hand “she’s basically a puss-cat”.  
We sat in awkward silence for a minute or two. I offered her chocolates and a hand eventually snuck underneath mine. I switched through the channels nervously, stealing glimpses of Laura when I could. She smiled whenever she caught me until eventually she put her other hand out on top of mine on the remote and spoke  
“Were you serious yesterday?”  
She caught me off guard. Yesterday?? “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about, sweetheart”  
“About yknow.. being my girlfriend”  
“Why would I joke? Who would pass the opportunity to have an adorable” I leaned in “beautiful” and leaned in ever closer “smart and funny, completely perfect girlfriend?” I whispered and she closed the gap between us and pulled me to kiss her.   
This kiss turned into another. Which turned into another, inevitably because kissing her was like some crazy magnetic force. It gradually got hotter like it did last time but this time she pulled me on the top of her and began moving her hips at a pace I can only describe as frantic, not that I was complaining. I pushed the chocolate on to the floor and straddled her in complete submission. The crash of the chocolate was completely blocked out because my head became fogged and my vision on Laura. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in again. I trailed hot kisses up her neck, happy enough to be breathing in her perfume until she breathed out a moan and nipped the bottom of my ear. I kissed my way to her collar bone and sucked red marks all across her chest before licking them in order to sooth them.  
“You are so beautiful” she whispered, tangling her hand in my hair and pulling me closer. I kissed her, harshly. Poking my tongue out enough to slide it along the bottom of her lip.  
“I have to be home soon” she panted and sighed. I sighed too. What I would do if I could have an hour or two more. “Maybe we could...” she ran her fingers on the outer of my arm “pick up on this soon” she whisper in a sultry tone.  
“Of course” I replied stroking her cheek. 

After walking her home, which conveniently was close to my own, I leaped about the room in delight. The gorgeous Laura Hollis standing up to Xena and making out with me all in one day.

Next issue- the chocolates all over the floor.


	10. Perks of being ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is ill, guess who comes to the rescue?

~Carmilla POV~   
“My chocolates, you asshole!” Exclaimed Effie dropping to the floor immediately.   
“I’m sorry” I said frantically picking them up.  
“I thought you would share them with the girl, not sleep with her on top of them”   
“I’ll get you some more” I pleaded. No way was I loosing her confidence and loyalty over this. I needed her on side.  
She sighed. “Mum got me them” I sighed too. Of course, mother’s apology gifts.  
“Okay, well I promise you I didn’t sleep with a girl on top of them, nothing happened and I dropped them on the floor after she left. Will hoovered this morning I swear. So these chocolates” I popped on in my mouth “are as clean as a whistle” I lied. It was at least 5 minutes past the 5 second rule. And Will certainly didn’t hoover. 

 

~Laura POV~   
(The next day)   
I woke up feeling awful and it wasn’t just because I stayed up most the night ‘talking’ with Carm. I had the worst headache and I felt sick but the biggest concern I had was that I had given it to Carm.

Laura: are you okay?xx

She’d let on if she wasn’t okay, especially if she was feeling groggy in the morning. She’s basically chief of moaning.

Carmilla: sure cupcake. Why? Are you? Xx  
Laura: not at alll I’m sooo ill. I hope I haven’t given anything to you :(xx  
Carmilla:1. I don’t get colds much. 2. Even if I did it would have been totally worth it ;)   
Laura: what do you mean you don’t catch colds? x  
Carmilla: Strong genetics, darling ;) xx

The flirting never stops.

Carmilla: how bout I come over and take care of you?? x  
Laura: no, I don’t want you to get ill or see me like this.  
Carmilla: unless you have had a personality transplant and your beautiful eyes have changed colour magically I won’t find you any less attractive. And like I said I don’t get ill. It’s as if I’m a vampire ;)  
Carmilla: please let me take care of you x

I could just imagine her puppy dog eyes. I mean, my dad was out working it’s not like I didn’t need a little taking care of. 

Laura: okay x.

The doorbell went 15 minutes later. I stumbled downstairs with my blanket around me and answered the door.   
“Wow, you do look rough cupcake” she remarked, reaching out to my forehead to check my temperature.  
“I knew it was a bad idea inviting you over”I scoffed “you really know how to charm a girl”  
She shook her head and laughed “you still look pretty, Hollis” okay she’s made it up to me. I took her hand and shuffled our way to my bedroom. She looked about the house, commenting on literally every photo she saw. When we got to my bedroom, so could lay down I was literally going to faint, she admired every item in my room. She ran about the room like a little child and asked about any and everything.   
“Can you stop? You are making me dizzy” I said. She sat down immediately, also much like a child but this time like a child being scorned by their mother.   
“You still feeling bad?” She whispered. I nodded and she patted my arm. “I’ll go get you a glass of water and some tissues”. She kissed my hand ever-so-gently before swiftly exiting. She returned just as swiftly and set down the glass of water. Before stroking my arm again.   
“How are you so good at this?” I said sniffing. Carmilla just smiled and offered a tissue.  
“I have a younger sister, remember. And Mattie is above comforting a snivelling child. Bless the little cupcake, it’s not like mother was ever there to do it, so I was second best,... 1st best replacement, I guess” she sniggered, clearly at the thought of Will doing anything helpful.  
“I think I would have loved to have siblings”  
“I’ll trade you mine for of an hour peace and quiet. You can even sell off Will” Carm mocked with her hair hectically rearranging as she nodded along with the scenario.  
“Oh shut up. You love Will and you know it. And Mattie. And Effie” I laughed too before coughing enough to have lost all voice and close to loosing last nights dinner.  
“I wouldn’t get too sassy, sweetheart. It seems that arguing back has put you at a disadvantage” Carmilla spoke softly, rubbing my back and moving in closer in sympathy. “My poor cupcake” she whispered.

~Carmilla POV~  
I returned home late that night. I waited until Mr “call me Sherman” Hollis was home from work, for Laura was fast asleep and I was worried she’d wake up sicked than before. I took a long shower before deciding to go to my room. The boxes were still barely unpacked and even if they were I was sure there wouldn’t been any happy pictures before 2001. The boxes were hardly full, nothing was ever kept. No certificates. No childhood toys. No photo albums. In fact I’m sure the only photos we own were the two framed and hung in the hall, to show how the family once looked, and is suppose to look like.


	11. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will warns Carmilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being super short, but things will happen soon.

~Laura POV~   
My phone buzzed and lit up with the message “Get well soon buttercup xx” from Carm. I had faded in and out all day, completely consumed by this cold. I was in fact awake enough to feel Carmilla place a delicate goodbye kiss on my disgustingly sweating forehead before leaving. What a darling.

~Carmilla POV~  
I lay on my sheets for a while, thinking about the day and the cute little whimper sounds Laura made in her sleep and when she was pretending to be a sleep and would smile suddenly.   
There was a light knock at my door.  
“Hey kitty, some of your shit is in my room” Will said in an unnecessary inpatient manner and threw over several items of clothing. “My buddy Kirsh, said you are getting with a girl called Lara.”   
“It’s Laura” I directly responded, before waving the back of my hand to say to get out. He laughed and shook his head. He walked in with his arms crossed.  
“She better be worth it because mother almost disowned you after Ell. At least that time she could put it down as a phase” his face stiffened “if you are disowned we all are. So think with your head this time”.  
He walked out slowly like he was circling his prey. I grabbed a book and threw it at the door after him, which made a satisfying boom as it dropped to the floor.  
A message popped up on my phone.

Laura: Thank you Carm xx


	12. Suspended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is being a bitch. Effie’s in trouble at school.

~Laura POV~  
I willed myself to get up and go to school, not just for the school work but I wanted to see and thank Carm. I thought maybe I’d feel a little better with a day of cuddles. I walked into school that morning and made a b-line to the art room, where I found Carmilla sitting broodily, shaking black paint off her paintbrush. Her eyes were glazed over and she nodded at me as a greeting. It seemed weird for her to be off as she was being so caring yesterday. I walked hastily over to where she was sitting, at the back. She glanced up and shuffled effortlessly and held an arm out for me. I sat on the seat with her and leaned as far back as to put my head into the crook of her neck. She put her hand on mine and made circles with her thumb but all the while continued to splatter paint in silence. Normally I would ask what’s wrong but I somehow already knew I wouldn’t get an answer or the truth.   
Moving in to break, she had maintained the silence throughout the lessons. Merely glaring at anyone asking any question. She held my hand and trailed after me when we walked to the canteen. In reflection, I should not have chosen this day to make Carmilla meet my friends. We swiftly sat down at a table and I awaited Perry and Laf whilst Carmilla was running her finger nails along her teeth.   
“Hey Frosh” bounced in Laf with Perry in toe. They placed down their drink and smiled widely.   
“You must be Carmilla” smiled Perry extending her arm for the introduction. Carm immediately turned her nose up and sighed   
“Must I be?”   
Perry cleared her throat and sat down next to Laf. Making wild eyes at me to try to break the intense atmosphere. I took my bag of cookies out my bag and gently passed one each to all of them. Perry and Laf thanked me. Carmilla scoffed, then looked away. This was, as you say, the calm before the storm. And the storm was headed our way as Kirsh sat down with a thump on the chair, shortly joined by Danny. Under the table, Carm took my hand and squeezed it as the conversation on the table started to pick up.  
“So Carmilla, what lesson do you have next?” Cheered Perry. Doing her best to encourage her. Laf had put their hand on her back to try and tame her spirits, but she was completely relentless in making friends.   
“History” She murmured in response, which Perry took as a victory.   
“Oo me and D-bear are in that class next, angry hottie” buzzed Kirsh from the other side of the table. Danny grizzled and Carm returned back to her state of misery and I tightened my grip on her hand for comfort. She turned into me and surprisingly rested herself into my side like a teddy. Perry quietly ‘aww’ed and proceeded to do the same with Lafontaine.  
“Ugh” broke Danny “what you’ve been dating her for like a week and you can’t even try and keep it in your pants” She directed at Carmilla who darted up, shaking off my hand in the process. Danny got up so both stood looking like they were about to fight to the death. “Laura I though you had more class” Danny never once took her eyes off Carm whilst throwing insults between me and her.   
“I have to go Laura” said Carm collecting her stuff.  
“Don’t, just ignore it” I mouthed.  
“I have to go see Will” she walked away.  
“Oh no. Don’t come back” laughed Danny.  
“You’re unbelievable, Danny” I spat. Danny sat down for a second, collecting herself, visibly embarrassed. I got up at primal exit time and chased after my girlfriend.

——————————

I caught up with her. She was crying ‘not crying’ and had weakly barricaded herself in the art room. I say weakly because I pushed myself in, in seconds. We wrapped ourselves together. Both my arms firmly around her waist and hers around my neck and through my hair. I pulled backwards eventually to ask ‘what’s wrong’, but she just shook her head and pulled me back in.

~Carmilla POV~  
I got home after seemingly the longest day of my existence and flopped on the sofa to the sound of the home phone violently ringing.  
“Hello”  
“Hello, is this Ms. Morgan?”   
“No, this is her dau... This is Carmilla. Can I take a message?”  
“We have Efthemia here and we need to talk about her current behaviour in school”   
It’s only been 5 days, I thought.  
“Um she’s not going to be back for a while, can I come in?”  
“Okay” the phone clicked and I rushed to get my keys.  
I walked into the school. It was a different atmosphere after school. Almost repelling and horribly empty. I space-walked to the reception. Walking through the front gate like i had matured 20 years.  
“I’m here to talk about Efthemia Karnstein” I said with my new found maturity. The receptionist nodded and silently directed me with her hand through the set of official looking doors. 

The other side of them the equivalent of a doctors waiting room. The seat occupied with the dark haired girl with her head in her hands, completely panicked. Effie looked up from the blue cushioned cage with watery eyes and blinked violently at me.  
“Where’s Mattie?” She whimpered.   
“Does that really matter?” She shook her head and looked back down at the floor allowing a tear fall directly from her big blue eyes to the floor. “What’s happened? What’s the matter?” I ran over to comfort her. Despite any reason or situation we were about to face, I had already made the decision; anything Effie’s done isn’t her fault.

——————  
“Threatening someone!” I scoffed  
“I didn’t do it” Effie whispered to me   
“Look at her, she wouldn’t hurt a fly. If you think Efs accountable for this you are incredibly mistaken.. and thicker than I thought.. sir” I had been slowly rising from the seat and was now towering over the Headmaster like I was a mother in a shopping market and he was suddenly the child in the cart. Now noticing my surroundings, I sat down and straightened up my skirt before swinging my arm over Efthemia’s for comfort.  
“I’m sorry Miss, but it’s all out of hand. Efthemia is suspended for the rest of the week. She’s fairly new and she needs to know she can’t get away with this behaviour”.

————  
We walked out unsuccessful, but hand in hand.  
“I’m in so much trouble” spoke Effie wiping away her tears.  
“Not while I’m around” I affirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Danny so angry? Hmmmm


	13. And now we’re all crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is crying. Laura is crying.

~Laura POV~

Laura: Hey, are you okay? Xx  
Carmilla: yes  
Laura: Can I come over? I need to see you’re okay after today  
Carmilla: whatever 

Within 10 minutes I was knocking at Carmilla’s door and she opened with faint disgust. I asked if we could go somewhere private, but she fobbed me off with some excuse that Effie was asleep upstairs. Vacantly Carmilla looked around the room, refusing to meet my eyes.  
“Can you make this quick because I have something to sort out?” It was distasteful seeing her like this. Yes she was hurt but it was ridiculous treating me like this.  
“I’m really sorry about Danny. Honestly she is just jealous and I know it’s not just her because you’ve been off since this morning. Please talk to me. Just tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it”. Reaching my hand up to cup her cheek midway she caught my arm like I was some pest. With this action she pushed me down on to the sofa and climbed on top of me. She began violently kissing me and clawing at my shirt. My lips were soon numb as she repetitively slammed her own into mine. Eventually I couldn’t contain weak moans falling out my mouth. Suddenly, my cheek fell damp.  
“Carm stop” I said pushing her away. Her face had begun to become blotchy with a few tears falling from her cheek. This time I took grip on her arm and pull her back to lean into me. With the back of my hand I wiped away the cold drops from her face and push aside a few stray hairs. “Please talk to me”I whispered, now running my hands up and down her arm moving my legs so she could sit properly between them. She just sighed and let another drop run down her face. “You are completely perfect, you know that” I placed a warm kiss into her wet neck and pulled her in closer. I looked around the room for inspiration of what’s wrong, taking notice of a old family including the elusive father and mother she barely brought herself to talk of. Would it be tactless to ask about it now?

~Carmilla POV~  
“Carm” she whispered “what happened to your dad?” she stumbled apon her words. “you don’t have to answer, I was just curious”   
“He left”   
“Do you know why?” She queried with her voice wavering.  
“I assume mother drove him away”  
“Why would he leave you, and Will and Effie? In the picture it all looks so perfect” she shook her head. The same thoughts had buzzed around my head before.  
“Would people want to stay in heaven if Satan ruled?” I mumbled. She pressed herself into me further until I was sure no air particle existed between us. For a moment, it was perfect. Incredibly broken and thoughtless, but perfect between us. Before I remembered “listen cutie, it’s not that I don’t want you here. I really really do. But there’s some family stuff I’m gonna have to sort and I don’t want things between you and members of my family to start off where they could if you stayed”  
“Oh” her mouth gaped. Her face suddenly glowing scarlet.   
“No no no, it’s not you.” I grasped her hand. “See you tomorrow, yeah?” Her honey eyes wandered about the room. Her face remained scarlet. As she rose, I use her hand to pulled her in, marking a kiss on her cheek. In response I got a half-assed smile and a door closed in my face.   
It’s gone so wrong.

~Laura POV~   
I slammed the door behind me, rushing to my room. How did it all go so wrong?  
“Laura, honey are you okay?” Hollered my dad, now on the trail after me. I reached my room. Far from eloquently i let the tears roll. My dad clambered in the room with huge gasps from the chase. “Laura” he hissed. “Don’t run in the house” he sat on my bed and indicated I should sit down. He put his arm around me and his thumb rubbed against my shoulder continuously. The motion was repeated so much that I thought I maybe getting friction burns and a headache from the sound of the tapping. “Things not going well with Carmilla?” This was brought to my ear by the classic ‘I know best’ dad voice. “You remember what I told you when you told me you were a lesbian”   
“Find a girl who deserves you” I whimpered through my tears.  
“Yes” he sprung to his feet. “Now you do what you have to do to make you happy, honey. I will make us some cocoa.”   
It was a sweet sentiment, but Sherman Hollis was never one for the feelings. He was one to throw chocolate at the problem in the hope it would bury it’s self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave suggestions of what should happen next!!!!!!!!


	14. Flowers and the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effie let’s on to what’s happened. Carmilla makes it up to Laura (of course). SMUT AND ANGST VERY VERY SOOONN.

~Carmilla POV~  
Carefully placing myself at the end of my sister’s bed as she “read” the book in her hand. My previous experiences of trying to coax her to reveal the truth, told me I should be further away with a shield. With her feet she shuffled with agitation, shooting daggers at me over her page.  
“We are gonna have to tell Mattie” I declared. This didn’t break the ice, it just added to the cold.   
“About you macking on your girlfriend?” Her sarcastic tone and utter defiance to let on showed me more than she wanted to reveal.  
“I need to know all the facts Efthemia” the spite I imbued in the syllables of her name made her finally look up from her book.   
“I don’t need you to play lawyer. I’ve done nothing wrong” I raised an eyebrow, to which she sighed and rolled over.  
“Listen, I don’t care what you have done. I just don’t want mother over here to ‘sort you out’. We both know Mattie won’t believe you’ve done nothing wrong, so I suggest to you tell me” Huffing and puffing looked at me with eyes disobeying her body; pleading and begging, her arms were closed off radiating a chilling breeze. “I just blew off Laura for you. And I really like her” I went to turn my back. In the moment, I couldn’t bear to be in the same room as her, believing that she had lied and caused an unnecessary argument between Laura and me.  
“A bunch of girls in my science class... called me a dirty lesbian” her eyes began to water again as her face developed red tones. I decided against going through the ‘lesbian’ bit. 1) to not freak her out if it was true. 2) so I didn’t traumatise her further. “I only told one to move and she started screaming ‘get away’ and claimed I was going to hit her. But I wasn’t, calla”   
Of course I believed her, I was completely crazy for her, she’s my sister.

———————————

When Mattie arrived home, I ushered her into another room, to break the news gently.

...

“What do you mean suspended!” She yelled. “That tumultuous child. I knew it was a horrible idea to take her on. All the time I’ve put in and this is how she repays me. The little terror” I tried to shush Mattie with gestures and gritted teeth but she was too tied up in her reputation.  
“Girls were giving her a hard time about being the new girl. That’s hardly her fault” I growled.  
A guilty look spread through her face.   
“You know I’ve tried.” Mattie put quaintly. Effie walked in looking sorrowful. “What are we going to do with you?”

~Laura POV~  
It was approaching 9 and Carm hadn’t texted me. I began to wander if she even knew she had hurt me. My thoughts turned into actions as I began to pace around, my feet almost burning from the movement.  
I heard the bell on the door go and rushed down stairs to see my father at the door towering over a dark figure outside.  
“Could I speak to Laura, Mr Hollis?” The voice was blatantly my Carmilla’s I could hear my own name roll off her tongue joint with a weighting nervousness. I peered further through the banisters catching glimpse of her beautiful black hair and a bunch of flowers in her hand.   
“Sorry, Laura’s not in, Carmilla” awkwardly lied my Dad without reason. Not that I cared when I pushed past him and stood in the door frame myself. Our speech clash together, her breathing ‘cupcake I’m sorry’ and me uttering ‘Carm’. I pushed myself on her in the tightest hug I’ve ever given. She reciprocated the hug, dropping the flowers in the process and running her hand through my hair. My dad slowly walked away muttering something under his breath.   
“I’m sorry” Kiss, “so so sorry” kiss, “I didn’t mean..” kiss “anything by it”   
“Carm” I said stroking her cheek.  
“Yeah?”  
“Just shut up and kiss me”.  
—————  
After getting permission from my dad, which was difficult to say the least, Carmilla and I were allowed to walk around outside to talk, for 10 minutes, with bear spray. The park was around the corner from my house so we walked along the path to there. We sat on the bench. We talked about today’s issue with Effie, and for the other 9 minutes made out. I could have been mad about not having much of a justification to why she blew me off, but god those eyes.  
She had one leg over me with one hand up by my face the other somewhere up my shirt. The make out was lazy, mouths and tongues everywhere. My hands were also everywhere, on her butt and up her shirt, my nails scratching against her stomach and across her back. Her fingers tracing up my spine and making a shiver run up my back. I sat up straight to look at her. She smiled at me and lowering herself to kiss me again. Her hands were then flat against my back, holding me against her.   
“What are you doing to me, Laura Hollis?” She asks.  
“I could ask you the same thing”  
——————  
Not a second off the 10 minute time limit and not one ounce less of bear spray me and Carmilla arrived home, directly greeted by my dad tapping at his watch. Carmilla swiftly left after that. Not before showing her signature wink and checking her flowers weren’t damaged too badly in their fall.   
My dad decided to sit me down on the sofa and talk all about how he didn’t approve of Carmilla’s attitude today, upsetting me and all, but wasn’t going to get in the way if i promised to, and I quote “stay safe”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions on what should happen next please please please


	15. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla has stopped keeping secrets what an amazing feat. Also some sibling bonding. And carmilla is nice to Danny which is always nice. WE ALL NEED SOME FLUFF SOMETIMES.

~Laura POV~  
For the whole night I thought about my missed opportunity to talk to Carmilla about whatever was upsetting her. Stupid sexy Carmilla. Stupid desperate hormones. So I put it to myself to head straight to the art room on Monday, with a quest to find out what was up with her. My quest was made harder walking in to the room finding her smiling brightly and sitting like a child with her legs crossed, noticeably settled.  
“Hello, my beautiful cupcake” she grinned.  
“Heya Carm” I beamed back, sitting myself next to her admiring her outfit and her hair and her in general. “So I need to talk to you”  
“About what, buttercup? What kinda deep dark have you got floating around it there?” She smiled and goofed, swirling her pencil around her head and moving her legs out from underneath her to start swinging them under the table. I felt terrible to know that I was about the ruin the buzz and her spirts, but I knew if I left it too late she would be able to brush it off and pretend nothing had happened. “Is it about me not ringing you back on Sunday because I promise the signal has been fakakta since day one.”  
“It’s not about ringing me back... it’s about what upset you on Friday?” I wavered.  
She looked at me with a smirk on her face and set down her pencil. Switching on her seduction eyes and flickering her eyelashes.  
“No, no seduction eyes. I want the real reason. Carmilla.” She continued to smirk, swinging her legs more violently. “You can’t just shut me out and shut me up”  
She tapped her fingers on the desk. She seemed to have a new found sternness darken her face, all light falling away suddenly.  
“My brother, Will, he reminded me of something. Someone, an ex.” She looked her to search my face for an expression. I smiled at her, to iterate that it was okay.   
“It’s okay to have exes. I dated Danny once. Things happen” I put my hand on hers to reassure her. I had already figured she must of had a few girlfriends of the past back at home, despite her never mentioning.  
“Ah so that’s why the beanstalk doesn’t like me too much, I should have guessed. Nobody can resist my perfect cupcake.” she giggled leaning in for a kiss, now tapping her fingers on the veins in my hand. I was tempted to close the gap, but I knew if I would I would loose all my interrogative techniques and she would let on to anything   
“No. I want to know Carm”  
She sighed, blowing out her cheeks to express her distaste of the subject.  
“Her name was Ell. Mother had initially introduced us at one of her work’s parties and left me there satisfied we’d get along. Me and Ell became fast friends. We spent long periods of time alone as my mother hardly ever came home back then, and now even. Once my mother came back early from... wherever and caught me and Ell together.” She coughed in an uncomfortable gasp and seemed satisfied to what she had told me, not realising that she hadn’t told me much.  
“So did your mother react badly then?”  
“Badly, to say the least. She said something to Ell that made her believe I was some sort of monster. Ell made my life at school hell for a while, clearly as heart broken as I was. Not that that was the worst of it. Mother whacked me in the heat of the moment and resolved that my real punishment was to be given the silent treatment for months. She barely looked me in the eye, didn’t care for what I was doing or when until she eventually slipped away, walking in and out of my life. Every holiday promising everyone she’ll be better. My life has always been dictated by her, despite her being there or not. I’m not her daughter, really I’m just another item for her to show off when it pleases her”  
“Oh Carm” I whispered, my eyes watering at the tragic story and her sadness.  
“I thought... I don’t want to loose you Laura. I don’t want to mess it all up again.”  
“There’s nothing your mother could say or do to make me give you up. You are not your mother. You are you and I like you.”

~Carmilla POV~  
After my chat with cupcake, I decided to make nice with gingersnap for the benefit of Laura. If she can be nice about my ex I can certainly play nice with hers no matter how incredibly tragic it is.   
Lucky for me, or Laura. My next lesson happened to be with Danny, who I had been conveniently been put next to for reasons unknown, as I had shown constant disgust for her the last time I was in history to the moment I left, and after.   
“Hey, Xe...Danny” I whispered careful to not disturb the teacher, which would have got me sent out before I had the chance.   
“What do you want?” She grizzled. She made it apparent from the moment I opened my mouth that she couldn’t have been less thrilled that I was talking.  
“Umm, to apologise or whatever”  
“What?”  
“To apologise for everything. I really like Laura and I don’t want to be on bad terms with any of her friends” I butchered the word ‘friends’ like it was poison. I was trying to flatter her into accepting my apology. There’s one thing if Danny likes more than being right, it was gonna be Laura.  
“I’m not saying I approve, but I’ll accept your apology... for Laura’s sake”  
“Yeah I’m getting a lot of that” I nodded.  
Everyone loves Laura. Everyone wants the best for Laura.  
——————-  
Will and I arrived home to Effie sitting at the dining room table, focusing on pieces of paper, with a pen in her mouth and her legs swaying wildly.  
“How was your day, short-stack?” Will greeted.  
“Mattie has ensured it to be fun-less and hellish” she grinned baring a full set of teeth.  
“What’ve you got there?” he asked gently. I couldn’t imagine Will being so compassionate with me, perks of being the youngest I suppose. I then realised he had developed the sibling relationship me and Mattie use to have. Mattie hadn’t cared much in looking after Effie as small child, she could settle for caring for 10 year olds and letting them look after the rest.   
“Our household bills, do you know how much you’ve driven up our electric by playing on your silly little game console?” Effie mocked, mimicking the voice of Mattie when she was angry.   
“I think you’ll find some of that electric is Kitty charging her phone every 20 minutes after none stop texting”   
“I do not” I defended weakly. I knew I had no case for this because I had been doing just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of paragraphs but I’m snowed under revising for GCSEs. Leave suggestions for what I should write next!!!


	16. Chinese take-outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattie being a brilliant big sister. Laura turns up being all sweet. They all get Chinese. And now Laura’s is coming over for the weekend

~Carmilla POV~   
The house was surprisingly homely later that evening. Mattie, Will, Effie and I all sat together deciding what to eat from a Chinese take out menu in front of the telly, which blared right under our noses. Mattie had exchanged her usual floaty outfits for something relaxed and was allowing me to snuggle up to her on the sofa, like I was 7 again. If you asked me about this on any other occasion I would deny cuddling in but the heating was off and it felt nice to be almost baby-ed again.   
“So Mircalla, are you sure you want a whole portion of duck to yourself?” Mattie queried patting my shoulder and holding me close, only releasing me so I could lean forward taking a cookie into my hand and scoffing it whole.  
“Eat properly ‘calla. I didn't raise a savage." Mattie remarked as she slurped her coffee and hid a muffled laugh, swiping the crumbs off the cushions and off herself and eventually off my chin.  
“Can you eat all of it or not, my little monster?” I shrugged and she indicated more biscuit crumbs were around my face. Mattie pulled her arm back ready to sling the menu back at me, but my saviour came when the doorbell chimed, literally saved by the bell.   
We all paused to silently ponder the question of who is at the door, until Mattie sighed taking charge and literally charging to the door with a huff, causing both Will and I to present a worried look to each other. We listened closely as the door was heard creaking open, and I almost drown completely when I heard Laura's bright voice echo in the hall. Will shook his eyebrows at me and smiled wildly, where as Effie caught my attention to indicate that I was still covered in food and overall looked like shit.   
I scurried across the room to the sink and violently wiped my mouth, still having my mind completely occupied at the conversation happening by the door.  
"Hello Miss, is Carmilla here?"  
“Hiya dear, let me just get her, come in. Carmilla! You’ve got a friend to see you!”she rung, slamming the door behind her. She poked her head into the living room beckoning me from the kitchen. I felt all the blood rush to my face as I quickly sat back down and tried to look casual. Mattie and Laura entered the room together, both laughing. Laura gave me a quick smile with pursed lips and big eyes that made me want the ground to swallow me whole.  
"Well, we have to go pick up the takeout, don’t we William, Efthemia?” Will groaned and got up in response. Effie looked as if she was going to argue about it, but got up and sighed instead. Mattie and I shared a glance. Laura and I definitely picked up on the grin she tossed as she winked at me and swiftly left, grabbing her handbag off a side table in the hall. I couldn’t find the right way to respond to this sudden gesture, not that Mattie cared as she threw her hand up over her shoulder saying ‘bye’. She slammed the door shut, triggering my heart to race.   
Laura quirked her eyebrow, and seemed hesitant in asking; "Is everything ...okay?”

~Laura POV~  
“Perfect, cupcake!”She replied, not completely looking at me.  
“I came over to say thank you. I talked to Danny today, and she said and I quote ‘your girlfriend isn’t too bad after all, Hollis’. And I have to agree” I laughed, moving my index finger up and down her arm.  
“Oh”   
“Thank you for trying to get along with my friends. I really appreciate it” I said flinging my arms around Carmilla. She radiated heat. Her head fell perfectly into my neck and her hot breath glowing on my cheek. She nervously shuffled backwards and smiled with her eyes glinting at me.  
“Do you want to stay for dinner?”   
_______________

We sat curled on the sofa together for some time. I had my head on her chest and she had her arm loosely around my waist. I could feel her watch me watch TV. The corner of my eye caught her multiple times smiling and smirking. When we heard the door open she shot up on the spot and chirped ‘Mattie?’ instantaneously.  
“Get up darling, come and help yourself to Chinese. You too Laura”

____________

With tea in our laps, we returned to our previous position on the sofa. The conversation wasn’t once uncomfortable for me, between the playful banter of Carm and Will and the sincere questions about school from Mattie, it was almost more homely than my own.  
“I’m sure Betty likes you, Will”. I tried to comfort.  
“Don’t let his head grow any bigger, Laura. We already have him struggling to get out of bed” Mattie responded, ruffling at Will’s hair.   
“It’s a vital flaw with the Karnstein gene” He replied in his mocking tone.  
“Yeah vital flaw, you both have the mastering ability to brood and have girls falling to your feet.” She joked. Scouting around the room everyone was laughing, but Carmilla, and I would know because I had been connected to the rise and fall of her chest all night. Realising she was probably uncomfortable at the ‘girls at her feet’ bit, I cuddled in closer, forgetting that we surrounded by her family. Carmilla may have forgotten too because she wrapped her arms around me tightly and began to rub my back delicately with her left hand. Mattie made her way to the kitchen and began to run water over the dishes.  
“Laura, it has been delightful having you. You must come over again. Maybe for the weekend?”   
“I’d love to” I replied, nuzzling into Carm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestion so if what you want next!!!!!


	17. Sleepover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.   
> That is all.

~Laura POV~   
I arrived early enough on the Friday after-school. My bag was prestigiously packed by my father, who had tucked in bear spray and 2 toothpastes (one spare, of course. Dental health is next to godliness in the Hollis house). He had insisted I come straight home after school so he could have dinner with me before I went to Carmilla’s, treating this weekend at hers like I was going to war. It become more of my mission to finally get out the house between the ‘stay safes’ and hugs goodbye. When Carmilla opened her front door, it was pretty much a breath of fresh air and I walked in like a storm trooper.  
“In a rush cupcake?” Carmilla laughed, closing the door sceptically behind me.  
“You wouldn’t believe how many safety talks I had to get through to come here” she laughed and guided me through the house taking my bag from me and running it upstairs.  
“I would believe it, from the amount of stress you are radiating” she hollered from the top of the stairs making her way down on her tiptoes.  
I sat down and sighed. She was right. I was completely stressed out. I could have done without my dad’s warning about Carmilla ‘maybe not being the right girl’ for me.   
Like magic, Carmilla flopped down on the sofa and asked “what’s wrong?” Tipping her head right back into my lap and sincerely smiling.   
“Nothing” I grinned, running my fingers through her hair and forgetting everything entirely. She was so perfect, it was hard not to get lost.  
Mattie, then haggled in through the front door carrying shopping bags by the dozen. Carm froze in her position and shut her eyes.  
“No no Carmilla. I don’t need any help. You just lay there.” Mattie rung with her voice coated in sarcasm. Carm reluctantly got up and began to take the bags from Mattie. She unpacked them with difficultly, not because it was hard work but because she didn’t want to. Making a big song and dance every time she had to put something on a shelf that wasn’t at her eye level, which was everything. She chanted ‘I’m done’ soon after the second bag and whisked me upstairs, singing to Mattie something about ‘entertaining the guest’. I could have tuned in to more of the conversation, but I was too into the observation of Carm’s butt in those leather pants. 

______________

I had never been in Carmilla’s bedroom before but it was definitely not what I expected. Her walls were a mild green and she had a strange array of multicoloured blankets and pillows, and pillows with shirts as pillow cases, and cardboard boxes with her name carved into them.  
“Welcome to the hovel!” She declared wavering her arms about, marking out her kingdom. My inquisitive nature took over and I looked about the room, this time letting Carmilla enjoy the view because I was too busy admiring the trinkets to care for her audience. I caught sight of myself in the mirror, not just the cracked reflection, but a picture of me and Carm together tucked into the corner.   
“You look pretty, babe” Carm gleamed from her bed. She was resting back on her arms and had her legs crossed dangling her feet from the bed. Was I suppose to resist those seduction eyes?

_______________

I tried my hardest to keep quiet, but her breath was bleeding warmth against my throat. Her wet lips pressed against the curve of my neck and after her tongue running up to my ear.  
I gasped and felt her smirk cockily against me. I pulled my fingers upon her dark, wavy hair and she moaned in response; it’s hard not to have a smug smile spreading across your face when the most beautiful girl you’ve ever seen is writhing beneath you. She takes my moment of thought as an opportunity to flip positions and I squeal at the sudden loss of control.  
“My sister is just downstairs, cupcake.” She reminds me in hushed voice but I know that she using it to tease me. Of course, she would use that voice soaked with lust and desperation to tell me to be quiet.  
Her mouth lingered just above my collarbone and her hands ran up my top in patterns. My skin tingled in an unusually intoxicating ways when she slide them under the back of my bra and allowed her fingers to play with the hook. Before she flicked the material undone. She sat herself up and put her legs either side of my waist and pushes her own shirt up urgently and began unbuttoning my own. Then continued her quest by starting to press open mouthed kisses down from my collar bone to my stomach. She disregarded the setting, and did everything in her power to make me squirm and come undone, making the only option to muffle my moans into her pillow.  
It ended as quickly as it started and insisted we rested for a bit before starting ‘part 2’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know wether to end this, so I thought I’d give you all what you want before I start tying the loose ends of the story. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you want next x


	18. Mother’s home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura has a meal with Carm and the siblings. They are all cute. Effie hears a noise and rushes to Carmilla’s. And who do they find? Mummy (Mommy/ mother/ Lilita Morgan/ the Dean)

~Carmilla POV~  
I sat across the dinner table from Laura, making sure she was the only one to catch my dirty looks and pretending the last couple of hours were innocent to the rest of my family. Everything was fairly civil. Apart from Will refusing to touch the pasta on his plate and Mattie blanking him.   
“I hope you know you’re sending poor Effie out of her room tonight, Mircalla” Mattie conversed. Laura looked at me with some concern about the revelation and I shot Mattie a look to tell her to stop winding Laura up.  
“Yes, I’m sure Effie is going to suffer terribly sleeping in mother’s memory foam, king sized bed with 5 blankets all by herself” I deadpanned.   
“I’m only teasing” she laughed.  
“So Laura, has Carmilla been accommodating? Offered you a drink?” Mattie flicked her eyes up at me. “God I hope she hasn’t left you to sit in silence”  
Laura blushed and looked at me uttering out a few syllables. “She’s been, ummm..accommodating. Thank you” Laura spoke through her embarrassment. She the tried to cover her blushing with a hand over her face and began shovelling food down her throat.   
“You’re beautiful” I smiled, playing her foot in between mine under the table.

~Laura POV~  
Thank god Carm’s a fast eater. Although her family radiated kindness (mostly) dinner was beyond awkward for me as an outsider and guest.   
About 12o’clock Carmilla started yawning and pawing at the bed sheeting, we had pushed hers and Effie’s bed together to make a double bed, not that we needed it, I was laying on top of Carm with my chin on my hands and my hands across her collar bone. I didn’t think it would be a comfortable position for Carm holding my weight on top of her but she insisted that it was the most comfortable she’d ever been. To be fair, she was emitting warmth and had her arms around me, looking up at me with those big brown eyes so I don’t think I could have removed myself from this embrace if I wanted.   
“Stop moving” She grizzled looking up at me with soft and sleepy eyes.   
“I’m trying to get comfy” I giggled shuffling about on top of her, moving my arms from her collar bone to her face and cupping it. She pouted and cupped her arms around my face and moved in for a lazy smooch before pretending to fall asleep. Not very well.

~Carmilla POV~  
“Carmilla!” Effie whispered desperately, tapping at my arm and on my hand and face. “Carmilla!” She repeated practically speaking.  
“What?!”I groaned into my pillow, careful not to wake Laura up. Now noticing that she was no longer on top of me but had her hand on top of mine and was curled up peacefully. Although at this point she had begun to stir.  
“I heard a noise downstairs” I was about ignore the poor mite but within seconds I also heard a crash and clearly Laura had too as she shot up in bed.  
“Okay” I said. I got up and so did Laura, more in a rush than I was. I lead both of them out the room and downstair. Laura tiptoed close behind me and Effie followed behind her. This scene as you can imagine much resembled Scooby Doo. All of us traipsed around the house, single file, all following the sound of shuffling.  
The living room door was firmly shut and the light inside was brightly on.  
“Oops” came a voice from within following another crash.  
I opened up the door and winced from the glowing light. Then turned a lighter shade of pale.  
“Mircalla!” Squealed mother, raising a bottle to my name. “It’s so nice of you to join me” surrounding her were most of our belongings smashed. Pictures frame without pictures and all smashed. Trinkets from mine and William’s youth in shambles. And another bottle with liquid all over the floor. She chuckled at my horrified look. “Ooo” she remarked, catching a glimpse of Laura. “Who’s this?” Laura turned to me like she had forgotten her own name. She had one hand protectively out in front of Effie at this point and one hand on my arm. And I’m sure she had a tear in her eye.  
“Get out” I spat.  
Mother laughed from deep with in her chest as to say ‘yeah right’. She stumbled over to our direction and put a hand out to Effie. She crouched to her level. Then sneered.   
“Just get out” Effie pleaded.  
“You can’t talk to me like that I’m your mother”  
“Are you?” Spat Effie “what’s Matska’s birthname?” Mother shook her head with a dagger like tear rolling down her cheek. She wiped it quickly and took a gulp from a flask in her pocket. Effie continued “what subjects did Will take at school? What’s Mircalla’s girlfriend called?”   
“Girlfriend?” She scoffed at me   
“You’re no mother. I have no mother”. Effie declared   
Mother moved across to Laura and blew her toxic breath in her face and giggled at her reaction. Effie ran out, and who could blame her?  
“Why are you here?” I stifled out through the anger that was blocking my airways, stopping my blood and my thoughts.  
“I live here” she mocked   
“No you don’t. You turn up here every month or so. Never now. Never without a reason. Why are you here?”  
“Mattie called me”  
“Why would she do that?”  
“..said” she hiccuped and spat on the floor “said children need their mother and I..” she hiccuped and sputtered “I wasn’t being one” she said ‘I’ like it was followed by ten other i-s.  
“I don’t need you” I growled. Laura looked at me with pity and shook her head. She moved her fingers up down my arm. Mother looked at me and looked back at Laura and spat on the floor.  
“That’s what I think of your girlfriend” she announced, smearing the saliva on the floor.  
“Her name is Laura and I love her more than I’ll ever love you.”  
The door swayed a bit and a deranged looking Will made his way in.   
“Get out” he echoed. Instead of laughing mother frowned and tensed. “Get out!” He yelled grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her. He pushed her through the house much to mother’s dismay and eventually shoved her out the door. And slammed it shut. Laura wrapped her arms around me. She was shaking. Will looked at the door in shock. I heard a pitter-patter down the steps of Mattie curiously poking her head downstairs, fixing her dressing gown. She glanced around the destruction. The rushed down the last few steps to Effie who stood frozen with arms in parallel, looking down gawking at the floor and trembling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me, people.


	19. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. Thank you for reading ❤️❤️❤️❤️ It really does mean so much.

~Laura POV~  
It was a long night. Will settled on the sofa, refusing to go back to sleep, hearing out for the door like a guard dog. Effie claimed her bed again but lay awake. Carmilla was in a similar state, laying down and looking up at the ceiling with several tears trickling down her cheek. I lay watching her. It seems strange that her body was completely relaxed with her arm around me, but be repeating “shhh” subconsciously. I suppose it was to comfort me, but I’m not sure. If only she knew that she needs it more than me. I contemplated for a while checking on Effie, she maybe only 2 years younger but overall she was still a child. I removed myself from Carmilla’s clutch. She hardly seemed to notice continuing her “shh” ritual.  
I sat on the end of Effie’s bed and she reacted immediately.  
“It’s only me” I whispered. She looked up at me with an unreadable expression.   
“I know” She flinched.  
“Do you mind? Only I’m a little cold.” I gestured to the blanket and she pulled it back and let me sit next to her silently. “It’s not your fault” I said settling in.  
“I know” she repeated bitterly.   
“Be nice to Laura” Carmilla snapped from the other bed. She got up and wiped her tears with a deep breath in she suddenly flung herself towards the bed, as if she were a whole new person and that half hour ago never happened. She invited herself into the bed sitting between me. She patted Effie’s arm and the retaliation came back in a hiss and scold.   
“It’s not my fault!” Carmilla articulated loudly next to her face. Effie reacted to this as if she’d been slapped and Carm picked up on this sour defence straight away. She ran her fingers through her hair at the thought she was recreating what her mother had done. “I’m sorry.” She whispered sorrowfully.

~Carmilla POV~  
I felt awful for upsetting Effie. Which adds to the awful I was already feel for mother’s words to Laura. The woman was insistent on ruining my life, my world. At that moment Laura was already more than the world. Thinking about it was absolute torture, recalling every moment. I trembled at the thought I’d turn out anything like Mother.  
“You deserve better” I muttered to Effie.  
Laura wrapped her arms around me tightly “you deserve better.” she whispered in my ear.

**Author's Note:**

> First big fan fic please be nice.


End file.
